Swirly
Swirly is the writer of the Prophecy, chooser of the Chosen One, and picker of the Guardians. Swirly was once a little girl who was abandoned by her parents and eventually went to the top. She is known to be very wise and generous. Personality Swirly is a sweet, wise, caring, and friendly old woman. Despite her being blind Swirly can hear and feel things around her. Even in the darkest of night she knows what monster lurks and its desires. Swirly always knows right from wrong no matter what the problem is. 'Age' 618 Background As a child Swirly loved fantasy. She had lost her parents as they had migrated to the East. Unfortunately they never returned. So she grew up ignorant and alone. She had no money and was hungry. One day when she fell asleep she was being attacked by trolls. Then a mysterious hero came and killed them. Swirly began to live a life in her dreams from then on and often slept to eat. Every time she dreamt of something happening she would always wake up and feel as if it were real. For example, she ate a feast and awoke full. One day the Guarder taught her how to defend herself. They went on many thrilling adventures and epic quests. As a teenager, Swirly began to work for a while but always returned for sleep. In one dream a big dark figure immerged from the woods with an army. The Guarder threw her into a tree and fought off the army. Once the army was dead the Guarder waved at Swirly to come down. Suddenly, the Creature gutted the Guarder and roared with victory. Then another army came marching toward Equeria and destroyed everything. Swirly awoke and cried with sorrow and hurt of her dream. She fell asleep the next night and dreamt of nothing but a single star in the sky. Swirly ran to the Castle of Camoria and ordered to see the Royals. She told them of all the dreams she’s been having since the very last. The Royals decided to keep Swirly in protection of Equeria. When they asked who will guard them while the Guarder isn’t born Swirly replied, “The Guardians.” And so Swirly chose special Beings to become Guardians until the Guarder was ready to show up. Secretly the Royals had heard of a new species called Beasts and thought one was the Creature. When the Beasts were dead Swirly had found out. She told them it was not a Beast but a Changix king who would kill them all. So the Royals secretly killed the Changix King and Queen. They brought their baby to Swirly who slapped the lead Royal. She told him that his parents weren’t the Creature, he is. Swirly rocked the baby and gave him to Queen Phoenix. On the day of the proposal, Swirly told Phoenix that Christakis can’t be king. After Christakis became the Creature Swirly still stayed calm and believing. After time pasted the Guardians all died and everyone panicked. Swirly then fell asleep and awoke blind from stress and tiredness. She then met Pani and tried to reason with her and in the end became her friend. After Pani’s death Swirly found Authen and gave him to Loris. One night, Swirly felt a spark of power in her dream. Claiming it to be from the Guarder, Swirly decided to search for him and found him in a far village. She smiled at Duke and hugged tightly in tears. But a Changix overheard Swirly call him Guarder and went to tell Christakis. The Changix attacked the village but failed to get Duke and Spark. The two were rescued by Swirly and sent to Norm. But Swirly was sent back to search for their parents. So she left Duke and Spark with Loris. After weeks she didn’t come back. And a messenger delivered a telegram claiming Swirly is dead. Appearance White hair, thin eyebrows, thin ears, perfect nose, medium purple lips, pale skin, cheekbones, and green dress. Emblem/Force Wisdom/Guardress Trivia *Swirly never had a zing in her whole life *She was the writer of the prophecy *Some rumors got out that she’s not dead *Swirly and Duke are the only ones who have Guardress *Swirly is somewhat known as Loris's grandmother or friend-of-the-family Gallery 4113076-d74071829283989dd7230d85995e3a86.jpg|A younger Swirly 10-elf.jpg|An older Swirly/present File:Swirly_yes!.jpg|Swirly using Guardress to defeat the ambushing Changix Swirly Swirly Swirly Swirly Category:All Characters